


Raihan Creates a Group Chat

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Concerned Friends, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gordie is Bisexual, Humor, I make a jojo refrence, In the 4th chapter, Injury, Just an angsty chapter, Keira is from the pokemon anime, M/M, Melony is the mom of the group, Memes, Milo has a brother and so does Leon, Milo likes to bake, Multi, Nessa kabu and Milo are like really close cause their the first three leaders, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Raihan needs to chill, Relationship(s), Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, a 'fuck you' bouquet is made, also has writing, although its only like slight you wont really even notice it, and Bede likes to insult everyone, and he thinks being the first gym leader means you weak when it really doesnt, and is also bad at feelings, as in actual writing and not texting, because why not, but its minor, by reading this of course, especially Milo since hes the first gym leader, eventually, im giving you no context for that figure it out yourself, in the 4th chapter Milo is crying and Allister is praying, it shows up eventually, like really, not good ones but reasons, not the twilight one the one with ash in it, raihan and leon get on the news for reasons, so they bond over it like true bros, someone stop this man, the pokemon ranger gal, their buds, this is basically a crack fic but a crack fic with plot, which explains her names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: A group chat fic no one asked for, but I made it.-farm boy: i love my pokemon with every inch of my bodydragon prince: .thats not a lot of inches
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose, Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon & Melon | Melony, Dande | Leon & Rurina | Nessa, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon & Yarrow | Milo, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kabu & Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Kabu/Melon | Melony, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Rurina | Nessa, Kibana | Raihan & Yarrow | Milo, Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie & Nezu | Piers, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea, Onion | Allister & Yarrow | Milo, Rurina | Nessa & Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 57
Kudos: 241





	1. Bad Questions, Get Equally Bad Answers

**Author's Note:**

> It probably takes place after the Eternatus event, like the day after it. I have no idea what this is. I had and idea, feedback would be nice but you don't have too if you don't want to. Basically just an info group chat thing I did. Other characters will come in soon enough
> 
> raging waves - Nessa
> 
> dragon prince - Raihan
> 
> farm boy - Milo
> 
> champion - Leon
> 
> Momlony- Melony
> 
> rock crusher - Gordie
> 
> stow on silent - Allister
> 
> galar karate - Bea
> 
> spikemuth - Piers
> 
> ever burning - Kabu
> 
> Prof - Sonia

_dragon prince created a group chat_

_dragon prince added champion, Prof, and 8+ other(s)._

**dragon prince:** HELLO EVERYONE

how are you guys holding up rn

 **raging waves:** fine i guess? idk how to feel rught now

 **Prof:** ^^^ I really didnt expect him to betray us all like that

 **spikemuth:** same

 **Momlony:** I think were all feeling that way. however we should stay strong if we wish to move on from this.

 **ever burning:** Well said Melony

 **farm boy** : im in the hospital with leon rn so not that well. im also still in shock that rose betrayed us like that. he seemed like a really nice guy?

i honestly feel horrible and im just so confused

 **raging waves:** ur in the hospital too?! W h y ?

 **dragon prince** : i thought only leon was in the hospital and a few other people

 **spikemuth:** so im only one who knew they were both in the hospital??

 _wOW_. I did not expect that.

 **rock crusher:** damn. way to rub it in Piers!

 **Momlony:** You both need to chill it, especially you Gordie! I expect better of you as your mother.

 **rock crusher:** way to have my back _mom._

 **farm boy:** not to interupt anything but,, the reason why I'm in the hospital is cause i kinda fainted??? im not sure why cause i wasnt processing anything when it happened and just blacked out?? and the doctors wont tell me why so yeah?

 **Momlony:** it was from pain and some blood loss

**farm boy:** _oh_

OH THAT MAKES _WAY MORE SENSE_ NOW.

thank you Melony

 **Momlony:** no problem Milo. But please be more careful next time

 **dragon prince:** that explains the blood on my gym's floor

 **galar karate:** I know I'm not one usually chosen to speak up about this but THIS IS A SERIOUS DEAL. STOP ACTING SO CASUAL ABOUT THE FACT ONE OF OUR GYM LEADERS FAINTED FROM BLOOD LOSS AND PAIN.

 **stow on silent:** ^^

 **Prof:** I am concerned

 **champion:** concerned about wot?

 **rock crusher:** a lot to be concerned about

 **farm boy:** it's not a big deal ya'll. it was mast mostly from pain

 **champion:** wOT

hey your in the same hospital room with me

why are you in the same hospital room with me?

 **farm boy:** no reason

 **raging waves:** MANY REASONS

 **champion:** and those are?

 **farm boy:** hush. we have bigger issues to deal with rn now ya'll. Im not one of them.

 **raging waves:** Milo's in the hospital with you cause he fainted from blood loss and extreme pain, which is concerning both me and _@ever burning_ especially since you didnt tell us like you're supposed to Milo!

 **champion:** WOT?! why am i just leaning of this?! This isn't a champion time

 **farm boy:** can ya'll please not call me out like this

 **spikemuth:** oh there gonna continue mate. might as well put your phone on silent

_farm boy had left the chat_

**dragon prince:** oh we are not done here bud, we still got to integrate Leon so yeah you're coming back. i also rlly wanna see how bad he looks. I need me some blackmail

_dragon prince added farm boy back into the chat_

**dragon prince:** blackmail if you may~

 **spikemuth:** stfu Raihan

 **dragon prince:** i'd only shut up so I can hear you sing mate. i wonder what pretty little sounds can come from that voice of yours~

 **Momlony:** there is a C H I L D in this chat.

 **dragon prince:** oh shit your right.

 **champion:** brb mates

brb...

* * *

Leon looked up from his phone at Milo who was avoiding his gaze from across the room, he had gauze wrapped around his left forearm. His lips were pressed into a line as he had his phone placed beside his bedside. A small sigh escaped Leon's lips and he placed his phone to the side of his hospital bed, Milo looked up from his bed and at him, his lips curling into a frown. 

"Hey," Leon waved. Milo waved back, giving him a small, tired smile. "Hi," An awkward silence spread across the room and Leon found his gaze being directed towards Milo's left arm being bandaged yet again. He wondered how that happened. Curiosity killed the cat he assumed, so he asked.

"Is that," He gestured towards Milo's bandaged forearm. "the only injury you got or..." Leon's voice faltered as he looked away from him. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see shake his head. "I got my left calf bandage too," The room fell into a deafening silence, neither of them bothered to say anything else

"How'd... How'd you get em'?" His voice cut through the silence like a hot knife into butter. Milo's shoulders slumped, his mind trying to figure out why he had them. Milo sighed, "I was trying to help civilians since Hammerlocke and got scratched on my arm a lot, enough for it to bleed, and my leg..." He took in a deep breath, "A wild pokemon had kept on scratching me while I was lifting a stone to let another wild pokemon under it not be trapped anymore, it hurt... A lot but ended when the pokemon that was trapped ran away and it followed it. I think that might have been their child, maybe. I dunno..." Milo explained.

"Are you... Okay?" Leon inquired, Milo only let out a small chuckle in response. "I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that. After all, you did have that entire showdown with..." He paused trying to think of the word. " Eternatus?..." He shifted a bit so that he was leaning on his right arm's palm. "How did that even go?" His head tilted to the side, as Leon let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Not that well, I couldn't even catch it, Hop's friend- Gloria, she ended up catching it instead of me." His laugh grew a little louder until Milo let out a small chuckle. The room grew silent once more.

"Anyway, I'll probably be checking out soon enough today, be heading right back to the farm," Milo gave him a right smile, his signature one, Leon couldn't help but smile back at him; the boy just had the ability to cheer anyone who was having a bad day or a bad time up just with a smile, just like his brother Hop. "Really? Can you ask when I'll be getting back too?" Leon inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the freckled boy. 

"Nah mate, after all, we're in for a real doozy when the others come visit, especially when my brother comes to visit," Milo responded, and a surprised look grew on Leon's face. "You got a brother too?" He simply nodded in response. Next thing they knew, they found themselves talking about their brothers, bonding over a thing as simple as that.


	2. Darkest Day Dynamaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not include texting, it includes plot, texting will be back in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was added to go more in-depth on what exactly happened in Hammerlocke that fateful day. This was also for another work called "Boys Don't Cry"(which I will never be posting) and it features a Pokemon called Lulu who was a Wooloo. Lulu was one of the Pokemon Milo was closets with when he was 10 years old, but she sadly died due to a Sizzlipede attacking her and killing her.(Check a Sizzlipede Pokedex entry if you don't believe me because that thing kills.)

Milo gently held his wounded arm- which hurt to move if he were to add- in his other one. The air around smelt of metallic and bitter, ashy smoke- the metallic was blood, a scent he wished to have never smelt or known of before in his life but he sadly was able to recognize the smell because of Lulu. 

Arceus, he missed her, he would have loved to see whether a path would have taken them, would she have evolved into a Dubwool? Most likely, but now wasn't the time to ponder on such memories and idea, it was time to get first aid for both him and his Pokemon- along with help any citizens if needed. He walked in the direction of route 6, destruction clearly evident along every building.

He found the familiar burn of tears in his eyes yet again, the buildings and part of Route 6 were destroyed, a grimace found it's way on Milo's face; they didn't deserve to be destroyed, and nor did anyone- or any Pokemon in fact- deserved to be hurt because of it. They- him, but also the other gym leaders, but mostly _him_ -were supposed to prevent it, but what did they do? They let it happen, and it was playing a greater toll on him than he liked to admit. Leon had gotten, had to go to the hospital just trying to help others, chairman Rose had betrayed them, it just felt so overwhelming. 

As he walked along route 6 he saw a Pokemon clawing at a rock, curiosity getting the best of him he went over to check it out. He heard a small whimper coming from behind the rock, oh! That made much more sense. Milo reached down to pick up the rock to see a small Zigzagoon cowering under it, he gave it a small smile. His smile faltered when he heard the Pokemon that was clawing at the rock growl and start to scratch him. 

The wild Pokemon, scratched, and scratched, and scratched, and scratched at him trying to get him to let up. It _hurt_ , it _hurt_ , it _**hurt**_. It hurt so much but Milo didn't let go of that stone even with how much his arm screamed for him too, he instead he clenched his teeth together and endured the pain, not caring about the tears practically pouring from his eyes. Eventually, the- what he had assumed- baby Zigzagoon leaped out from under the stone Milo was holding up for it and ran away, the other Zigzagoo- that he assumed was its parent- followed after it disappearing off somewhere, and Milo's grip on the stone slipped. 

The stone didn't land on him, he was grateful for that, but he had other things to worry about. He let out a breath he wasn't quite aware he was holding in, the tears he had persisted to stay, staining his freckled cheeks by the second, that was the least of his worries, however, the burgundy liquid dripping down from the cuts the Zigzagoon had given him was, along with how much strain he had already put on himself already was; Milo knew his limit, and he was pretty sure he was meeting it about now. 

And so for the sake of his Pokemon- who would probably be worried about him if he put too much strain on himself, but also, a little bit for himself- he started to slowly walk- moreover limp, but you get the point- towards Raihan's Gym. He was sure Raihan wouldn't mind if he made a little detour to his Gym, especially since he was bleeding out a bit and bleeding wasn't good- something was also wrong with his arm and it worried him- Raihan and the others would understand, he was sure of it.

And so he walked, he walked to the gym, ignoring the citizen's concern stares that practically burned into the back of his head, he was **fine** , _perfectly_ and _utterly_ **fine**. Sure the tears were still there but they were starting to subside but the pain wasn't, it felt even worse.

As he made his way in the gym he spotted Melony- why was she here?- talking to a gym member who soon enough walked into the stadium part of the gym. Milo wondered what exactly they were talking about. Before he could ask Melony turned around, a surprised look on her face to see him there. "Oh dear, I didn't expect you to be there!" She gave him a tired smile. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be helping out citizens, did something happen?" She inquired, Milo only nodded. 

"As you can see, I'm kinda in a..." He scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin. "A doozy of a situation right now so I was wonderin'-" Before Milo could finish his sentence he found himself being sat down by Melony- she pulled up a seat from behind the desk-, huh, when did she get here, he was pretty sure she'd be busy dealing with helping anyone who needed it. 

"Now now Milo dear, I'd suggest you sit down since it's clear you've already put enough strain on yourself today as it is dealing with all this dynamaxing destruction ." Her sentence was sort of rushed, but despite it's rushed-ness it had that comforting tone sewn into it, he couldn't help but listen. 

"Now please stay here while I go tell Raihan about our situation here, _okay_?" Milo simply nodded, although she was taking the role of the mother hen of the group- yet again, though the fact that she had kids made _much more_ sense that she took up that role most of the time- worrying about whether or Milo would be okay; Milo knew he would- or well, he _assumed_ it. "Good," She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, he winced at it being the arm he had been currently straining- and was wounded- all day. Her lips formed into a frown once she saw his reaction.

"When I get back, do you perhaps want to talk about what's made you so sad Milo?" Worry was edged in her voice, tension spreading thick in the air like smog. "I'm..." He hesitated. "I'm fine Melony, honestly," He let out a forceful sounding laugh, it hadn't seen to trick her since her frown only grew deeper. "Don't try to pull one on me boy, I've seen what someone looks like after they've been crying," She stilled in her sentence, pausing as her brain tried to come up with a solution; her frown only turned into a grimace.

"You're not _ashamed_ to cry, aren't you Milo?" Melony softly spoke, Milo didn't bother to meet her gaze. "Oh, Milo, I'm sorry you have to feel like that," She carefully pulled him into a hug, trying her best to not put pressure on his arm, Milo- hesitantly- returned it, feeling his eyes burn yet again. "No one should have to feel like that, it's okay to cry sometimes, we all have to Milo," Melony reassured, she pulled back from the hug and gained back Milo's gaze. "Now," She began. 

"I'm gonna go get Raihan and tell him about the situation and when I come back you'll tell me what's been troubling you for so long dear," Melony informed, walking away somewhere in the gym to find Raihan. Milo let out a sigh, shaking his head, there were some better things to do like helping people and Pokemon in need, he could handle himself fine.

He starred off into space, trying to process everything that was going on now and he didn't notice how tired he was beginning to become, neither did his mind process that he was starting to fall asleep. His hearing and vision became a messy blur of sounds and colors after that, he swore he could have heard someone screaming but it sounded far away, oh so far away. Why were they screaming? Did the Pokemon start Dynamaxing again? Oh _golly_ , that was bad, really bad. If only he could have helped, he wishes he could have. 


	3. How to Speak in Flower 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you passive aggressively say 'Fuck you' in flower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names in Milo and Bede's phone:
> 
> Cotton Head - Bede
> 
> Grass Boy - Milo
> 
> Names in Piers's phone:
> 
> Ghost Boy - Allister
> 
> Champ - Leon
> 
> Flower Boy - Milo
> 
> Obstagoon - Piers
> 
> Names on Nessa's Phone:
> 
> Ocean Queen - Nessa
> 
> Farm Boy - Milo

**spikemuth:** where has my will to live gone?

has anyone seen it?

I lost it

 **rock crusher:** i got it

 **spikemuth:** can i please have it back?

 **rock crusher:** no

 **Momlony:** give it back Gordie

 **rock crusher:** sigh

okay mum

 **spikemuth:** did you just type in 'sigh'?!?

 **rock crusher:** yes. and your point is?

 **spikemuth:** i hate this chat

 **rock crusher:** lol

 **spikemuth:** your a twat

 **rock crusher:** you're*

* * *

**raging waves:** _@farm boy_ HOW DO YOU PASSIVE AGGRESSIVELY SAY 'FUCK YOU' IN FLOWER?!

I WILL GIVE YOU 20 BUCKS IF YOU TELL ME HOW

I am S e r i o u s about this

 **dragon prince:** holy shit

you can spEAK IN FLOWER

I N e e d this knowledge in my life

I need to send Leon a bouquet like that. 

pls tell us.

 **Cotton Head:** Flowers have meaning but you cannot speak in them

That's a very stupid question of two to ask, I doubt there's even an answer.

 **farm boy:** well there is an answer.

you can speak flower.

 **Cotton Head:** W h a t 

**dragon prince:** Y E S

 **farm boy** : to make the bouquet, first off you need these flowers: geraniums which means stupidity, some foxglove slowers which mean insincerity, meadowsweet which means uselessness, yellow carnations which mean you have disappointed me, and finally orange lilies which mean hatred. 

those are all the flowers you need for that kind of bouquet.

 **dragon prince:** where do I buy these flowers?

 **farm boy:** you can get some in Turffield we have some flowers shops over here. :)

 **raging waves:** im about to pay Turrffield a visit

 **dragon prince:** wait for me!

**Cotton Head & Grass Boy**

**Cotton Head:** You know how to speak in flower?

 **Grass Boy:** yeah, and???

 **Cotton Head:** You're a dork

 **Grass Boy:** thank you

 **Cotton Head:** That wasn't a compliment

* * *

**spikemuth:** im not sober enough to deal with ya'll rn. especially Raihan

im going get drunk who wants to come with?

 **farm boy:** me!

 **dragon prince:** can i come?

 **spikemuth:** _NO._

 **ever burning:** I shall come to make sure none of you do something irresponsible.

 **raging waves:** I'll come in place a Milo.

 **farm boy:** but Nessie I wanna go

 **raging waves:** you litearly just got out the hospital

literally*

no.

 **farm boy** : :(

 **raging waves:** don't give me that face.

your probably a lightweight anyway

 **champion:** since when did you drink?

 **raging waves:** On my birthday, and on other special occasions. not often but I do sometimes.

 **champion:** nice

 **Prof:** No you cannot come, Hop's been bugging me on whether or not you're okay so no. 

he really wants to visit you in the hospital

 **champion:** okay, but only cause Hop wanted to see me.

the best little bro ever

_Prof took a screenshot_

**champion:** wot are you doing?!

 **Prof:** sending this to Hop

 **Champion:** sONIA I SWEAR-

 **Prof:** Too late

he'll be very proud of you Lee

 **spikemuth:** its not really a hard decision tho

i would give up alcohol for Marine in 1 second flat.

no questions asked I would do it

 **farm boy:** i would do the same for my little bro too, that is if I even drank alcohol

 **spikemuth:** _@champion @farm boy_ imma create a separate chat so we can plan a day where we all meet up with our little siblings and hang out

 **stow on silent:** can I join the chat please?

 **spikemuth:** gladly, you don't need to ask bud you're always invited after all.

 **stow on silent:** :)

_Obstagoon has created a group chat_

_Obstagoon has changed the chat name to Sibling Meet Up_

_Obstagoon has invited Flower Boy, Ghost Boy and 1+ other(s)._

**Champ:** Nice names Piers! 

i can see you're really living up to yours too

 **Obstagoon:** don't patronize me,, I can easily change your name

 **Champ:** o-kaaayyyyy then

 **Obstagoon:** So I was a few days after the Champion match we can have a meet up where we bring all our little siblings to hangout, and of course Allister can come along too since he's always welcomed. Ya'll good with that?

 **Flower Boy:** I'll have to talk with him later today but I'll probably be free after that

 **Ghost Boy:** ill be free

 **Champ:** since im gonna win the match you know I'm free

**Ocean Queen & Farm Boy**

**Ocean Queen:** hey

 **Farm Boy:** hello!

 **Ocean Queen:** Do you perhaps happen to do flower arrangements 

**Farm Boy:** well yeah! it's really fun, you should try it when you visit Turfield. 

and maybe i can help u make that bouquet you wanna make

 **Ocean Queen:** and i can teach you how to surf when you visit Hulbury ya dork

 **Farm Boy:** is that an insult or a compliment? 

**Ocean Queen:** a compliment??? what else would it be??

 **Farm Boy:** welllll.... (pls dont attack him for this nessie) Bede kinda called me a dork and said it was an insult and it confused me on whether or not it's a good thing or bad things. 

so ya

 **Ocean Queen** : huh, so that boy isn't just acting like a rude kid to me too

 **Farm Boy:** huh?

what do you mean??

 **Ocean Queen:** after he won my gym battle he said there was no point in making my challenge so difficult since it was a waste after how i wasnt difficult at all and shit like that.

 **Farm Boy:** he said the same thing to me like how i was weak and thats the reason why im the first gym leader

 **Ocean Queen:** :O

what a twat.


	4. Raihan and Leon get on the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write an article in this chapter. Because why NOT???
> 
> This takes place two days after the Eternatus event

**farm boy:** _@everyone_ help Raihan is out of control

 **Momlony:** oh no.

 **raging waves:** i'm not surprised

 **Prof:** context please?

 **farm boy:** so he was holding some flowers that I told him not to hold and now he's surrounded by pokemon and he's screaming that he's the pokemon master of flowers

i dont know whether I should be scared, amused or concerned

im honestly worried about what he'll do with this new found power he had.

please help

 **ever burning:** oh god

 **Prof:** that sounds oddly terrifying

 **champion:** can I have a picture of what this looks like

i wanna see this

_farm boy has sent image raihanisoutofcontrolhelp.png_

**ever burning:** I

I'm even speechless

 **rock crusher:** WHAT. THE. FUCK.

 **champion:** h o w

that's... That's a lot of Pokemon

 **farm boy** : i know

im just glad none of the pokemon on the farm joined the bunch, or else that'd be even worse

i dont want Fionna or any of my wooloo's to get hurt.

**Momlony:** _FIONNA?!_

Who's Fionna?!

 **farm boy:** she's the farm Yamper, really nice ya'll should meet her

anyway can someone please stop Raihan he's scaring me

 **dragon prince:** YOU CANNOT STOP MY POWER

I WILL R U L E OVER TURRFIELD WITH MY POKEMON AND FLOWER

 **galar karate:** oh g o d. oh gee

 **stow on silent:** if any gods are listening, please spare us from his wrath

 **farm boy:** im going to cry

i hope you're happy

I just wanted to hang out with my friends and I have to deal with this

 **raging waves:** aight i'm coming over

 **champion:** i just wanted to go see Hop and Gloria since I just got out of the hospital, but I guess that will have to wait cuz i need to get this twat under control

 **dragon prince:** uno reserve card twat

* * *

**dragon prince:** _@champion_ Oh? You're approaching me?

 **champion:** I can't beat the shit out of you without coming closer

 **dragon prince:** OHOHOHOH! Come as close as you like then! >:)

 **galar karate:** aw shit, here we go again with these twats

Allister is literally praying to god that you two stop, please, stop.

 **raging waves:** Milo is crying. please stop this madness Raihan _@dragon prince_

 **dragon prince:** NEVER

 **stow on silent** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

Gloria let out a sigh as she looked at the news, her lips pressing into a line. 'Dragon Master Raihan is in a showdown with the Unbeatable Champion Leon in Turrfield' Oh god, this isn't good, she thought, I wonder if Hop heard of this. She looked up from her phone to see Hop pacing back and forth- he was hanging out in her hotel room while they waited for Lee to show up, she was currently relaxing on her bed- and wasn't quite sure whether or not he heard or not.

"Hey Hop, you okay?" Hop stopped in his tracks turning around to face Gloria, and uneasy look on his face, he shook his head. "Nah, I think this whole Eternatus thing has been messing with my head mate, not to mention Lee might be flaking on us again," Hop said, eyes fluttering closed as he palmed his face.

Gloria looked away, a sheepish expression on her face. "I think I might know why he isn't showing up," Hop quirked an eyebrow, walking towards her bedside. She looked down at the article clicking on it and appearing on her screen in an instant. A dip in the bed next to her signaling that Hop was there, she handed the phone to him and he began to read it.

**Dragon Master Raihan is in a showdown with the Unbeatable Champion Leon in Turrfield**

_The Unbeatable Champion of Galar(Leon) has faced a match against the Dragon master(Raihan) in the bountiful farmlands of Turrfield. However,_ _how this started_ _we are unsure of how_ _,_ _so we asked local Professor Sonia, and visiting Hulbur_ _y_ _Gym Leader Nessa._

_"Oh lord, I just hope no one gets hurt over this," Nessa(The Hulbury Gym Leader) says. When reached for comment, Nessa said that she was informed of this by Milo(The Turrfield Gym Leader) who was in a frantic state over this happening, which was why she came over to Turrfield in the first place._

_We reached out to the professor on her comment on this situation."I hope to Zacian and Zamazenta that neither of them get hurt, but most importantly we solve this and don't end up destroying Turrfield in the process, it's such a beautiful place and doesn't deserve that especially the Geoglyph," Sonia(The Pokemon Professor) stated. We tried reaching out to the Gym Leader of Turrfield, Milo but got to reply._

_Although no one is daring to get close enough to the scene, it seems the champion is winning the battle from outside view by both Rotom cameras and civilians of the town. Supposedly, cameras and civilians are reporting and picking hearings of Raihan shouting something along the lines of being the "Pokemon Master of Flowers", however, these claims have been adjourned until later notice._

_We will be updating you all with information as this situation continues to grow._

She looked up from the article she was reading over Hop's shoulder only to see him gawking, a small chuckle escape her lips. "Not liking the fact that he's in a Pokemon battle aren't ya mate?" She asked Hop shook his head, his mind trying to wrap itself around the current situation. "Welp, let's just hope he doesn't exhaust himself enough that we can't have that Champion Cup battle soon enough."

Hop let out a sigh, handing Gloria her phone and sunk into the pillows, flinging his arm over his eyes. "Why do I have to have a brother that's an idiot?" Gloria shrugged and place her phone on the bedside table and sunk down in the pillows next to him. 


	5. Well if it isn't the consequence of my actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a continuation of the previous chapter.

**dragon prince:** WHATS UP BITTCCCHHHEEES?!

 **raging waves:** oH goD

 **farm boy:** cries in scottish 

**stow on silent:** Zacian and Zamazenta if you are listening please spare us from his wrath. I beg of you.

 **galar karate:** stOP PRAYING ITS ONLY MAKING IT WORSE-

 **dragon prince:** YES

pray for this to end! IT ONLY MAKES ME STRONGER!

 **stow on silent:** AAAAAAAAA-

 **galar karate:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

**ever burning:**...

Is it over?

Everyone in the chat has gone quiet and it worries me.

 **Momlony:** Has anyone gotten hurt?

 **champion:** except for Raihan's pride? then no

but some of Turrfield fields are a bit ruined

 **dragon prince:** nice battle tho

we should really do rematch soon enough

 **champion:** totally

 **farm boy:** NO

NOT IN TURRFIELD NOT IN HULBURY NOT ANYWHERE

You better help me fix my land or else

 **dragon prince:** is that a threat or a promise flower boy?

 **farm boy:** that's a _**threat**_

 **dragon prince:** nice joke flower boy

 **farm boy:** ohoho,, I'm serious.

come the hell over here and help me fix my land

 **dragon prince:** Well, well well- if it isn't the consequences od my actions. 

i'll be there in 5

 **farm boy:** you better or else

 **Prof:** someone

someone come get their mans

 _@raging waves_ come get yo mans please

 **raging waves:** hoe he ain't my mans. he's my rival, but he ain't my mans.

he's his own man, and he's my _r i v a l_

 **farm boy:** SSHHVHSIGHSHZ 

we are not rivals we are friends

 **raging waves:** RIVALS

 **farm boy:** Friends!

 **raging waves:** Rivals!

 **farm boy:** Friends!

 **raging waves:** rivals

_farm boy is offline_

_dragon prince is offline_

**raging waves:** dont run away from me! 

we are rivals and forever will be!

 **champion:** I just wanna go hangout with bro and his friend

 **Prof:** Too bad Raihan had to ruin that

**The Next Day**

**spikemuth:** i woke up on the gay side of the bed this morning

how ya'll doing?

 **raging waves:** I woke up on the straight side of the bed this morning

 **spikemuth:** and how do yer straight?

 **raging waves:** becuase i know my preferences

and I have my eyes on someone who im not disclosing to the chat rn

 **spikemuth:** ugghhh fine

 **farm boy:** Im doing great, we managed to fix up the field the best we could yesterday

 **dragon prince:** my back hurt from carrying so many hay barrels

 **farm boy:** too bad

* * *

**rock crusher:** what would ya'll put on your Valentine day cards?

 **ever burning:** My love for you is ever burning. 

**raging waves:** Dear math, I'm not a therapist, solve your own problems. 

**spikemuth:** Stop destroying the planet, it's where I keep all my stuff. 

**Prof:** You don't know what you have until it's gone. For example, toilet paper.

 **dragon prince:** I was addicted to hokey pokey, but I turned myself around just for you.

 **champion:** I hope me and u can have a champion time ;)

 **Momlony:** Life is short, smile while you still have teeth.

 **farm boy:** I hope you know you're sweeter than a dewdrop.

 **rock crusher:** You get me rock hard ;)

 **galar karate:** OH MY G O D 

yOU HAD TO RUIN IT

 **rock crusher:** whaaattt?!

 **rock crusher:** it's not like any of yours was any better!

 **Momlony:** Stop it Gordie. Yours was very uncalled for not to mention the fact that there are _c h i l d r e n_ in this _c h a t_

 **rocker crusher:** your acting like yours wasn't stupid in the first place!

seriously _@raging waves_ why are you addressing it to math? that makes no sense!

 **raging waves:** hey! mine was plenty great!

 **rock crusher:** yeah _'plenty'_

i'd like to see Milo's reaction when you give that to him for Valentine day, at least his was sentimental 

**farm boy:** what? 😳

 **raging waves:** just ignore him Milo, he's being stupid

 **farm boy:** no seriously did he really mean that Nessie? do you like. actually like me like that?

 **raging waves:** well um-

 **rock crusher:** like seriously! your acting like Leon's wasn't as suggestive as mine!

 **stow on silent:** _@rock crusher_ the spirits told me to tell you to "Understand your mother is coming for you"

 **rock crusher:** no she's not

_Momlony is offline_

**rock crusher:** maybe she is

_rock crusher is offline_

**Later that night**

_farm boy is offline_

_raging waves is offline_

_Prof is offline_

_ever burning is offline_

**rock crusher:** damn

_galar karate is offline_

**rock crusher:** everyone is going asleep

 **spikemuth:** not that many people are nocturnal like us

 **stow on silent:** yep

 **rock crusher:** why are ya'll all awake

 **spikemuth:** song lyrics and stuff

 **stow on silent:** its when the ghost come out

 **rock crusher:** cool

 **champion:** none of you heard?!

 **rock crusher:** heard about what?

_spikemuth is offline_

**rock crusher:** oop there goes Piers

 **dragon prince:** i'm going visit him

_spikemuth is online_

**spikemuth:** No

_spikemuth is offline_

**dragon prince:** he wants me

 **rock crusher:** no one wants you

 **dragon prince:** he's just playing hard to get, sorry if you can't notice that.

 **champion:** anyway

the champion match is happening tomorrow which is why most people aren't on and I was wondering if ya'll could attend

 **dragon prince:** of course ill attend for you mate ;)

 **rock crusher:** we know your gonna win so there's no point thou

 **champion:** true, but she has managed to defeat Raihan and not many have managed to defeat him beside me and almost Pier

so there is a chance. not like it'll happen tho

 **rock crusher:** true

but imma head to sleep, night

 **stow on silent:** good night. don't let the spirits bite

 **rock crusher:** o- _kay?_ I'll be careful I guess

_rock crusher is offline_

**dragon prince:** night babe ;)

 **champion:** night :)

_dragon prince is offline_

_champion is offline_

**stow on silent:**

I feel like I missed something here

eh 

_stow on silent is offline_

* * *

_stow on silent is online_

_champion is online_

_dragon prince is online_

**stow on silent:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **champion:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **dragon prince:** _WITCHING HOUR_

_Prof is online_

**Prof:** why?

 **stow on silent:** because it's

_WITCHING HOUR_

**champion:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **dragon prince:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **Prof:** goodbye

_Prof is offline_

**stow on silent:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **champion:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **dragon prince:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **stow on silent:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **champion:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **dragon prince:** _WITCHING HOUR_

 **stow on silent:** _WITCHING HOUR_

_stow on silent is offline_

**champion:** _WITCHING HOUR_

_champion is offline_

**dragon prince:** _WITCHING HOUR_

_dragon prince is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W I T C H I N G H O U R


	6. Here comes the plot ascept of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes, angst, plot, and more angst.
> 
> Names:
> 
> grassHopper - Hop 
> 
> gg - Gloria

**Obstagoon & dragon prince**

**dragon prince:** hey

hey

hey

hey

Piers guess what

_Obstagoon is online_

**Obstagoon:** what

 **dragon prince:** the battle between leon and Gloria is today

who do you think is gonna win? The Unbeatable Champ or Gloria?

 **Obstagoon:** Leon, duh. it's not that hard of a guess

 **dragon prince** : im thinking Gloria. the kid got some skill

loser takes the other out on a date!

_dragon prince is offline_

**Obstagoon:** waIT!

ugh

this is so unfair.

goddamn twat

_Obsatgoon is offline_

* * *

"Hello everyone!" The woman with the microphone exclaimed, her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, bangs swept to the side. She had round blue earrings, along with azure blue eyes, wearing a white jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath it, the lower half wasn't visible by the camera. "Reporter Gillian here with her Cameraman Cam coming in from Wyndon Stadium to update you with the latest news." She stepped to the side to reveal the Wyndon Stadium right behind her, passerbyers ordering merchandise from the stands, it was packed to the brim due to the excitement from all who came to watch the battle across the region.

She stepped back into the camera's view. "If you've been living under a rock- which I'm sure would be _pretty_ hard due to the recent dynamaxing that overwhelmed almost every town in the region- our Unbeatable Champion Leon has been faced with a formidable opponent who isn't our Dragon Master Raihan! Instead is a trainer who has recently been rising into the ranks, catching the attention of everyone around the Galar region, facing Champion Leon instead! In fact, she was endorsed by the Champion herself!" Gillian stated with a bright smile.

"So today, the rising trainer Gloria is facing off against our Undefeated Champion, Leon! Will Champion Leon stay unbeatable or will Gloria rise to fame and claim the glory of being our new Champion?" She quickly glanced back at the station. "Both chances are likely, but we'll never know until the battle ends. Tune in next time, while we get an exclusive interview with Leon with his views on the situation." 

* * *

"Hello everyone!" The same women as before waved to the camera, this time standing inside a room, a locker room, next to her stood a tall, purple hair figure. "Reporter Gillian here with Cameraman Cam coming in from inside the Wyndon's Stadium Lockerroom with an exclusive interview with our Unbeatable Champion Leon!" The camera faced towards Leon who only gave a bright smile along with a thumbs up, then, then the camera faced back towards Gillian. 

She glanced at Leon, "First question! How does it feel for one of the trainers that you endorsed to be facing against you in the Champion Cup?" Reporter Gillian prodded, placing the microphone in front of him. Leon gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I gotta say, it doesn't feel quite real yet, especially since Raihan is usually the one I'm facing up against. But I can't I'm disappointed, mate." He answered.

"Right. Alright, question number two! If you wanted to tell Challenger Gloria one thing right now, what would it be?" 

"I'd tell her that I don't plan on going down now, this is just another victory to show how strong Galar's Champion truly is!"

"Question three! Would you rather be facing against her or your brother Hop?" She asked, head tilting to the side. "W-well," Leon stammered. "Enough with the questions! I've got a battle to get ready for!" Leon declared with his arms crossed a stern look on his face. "But-"

"Security!"

"Well then!" Reporter Gillian faced towards the camera, a nervous look on her face. "That's all for this exclusive interview with Champion Leon! Will he stay the Unbeatable Leon or not? Find out next time! Reporter Gillian and Cameraman Cam, out!"

**grassHopper & gg**

**grassHopper:** hey!! :)

 **gg:** hey

 **grassHopper:** did you see the interview they did with Leon just recently?

 **gg:** srry been sleeping in late recently so no

 **grassHopper:** nothin to be sorry about mate, just thought I'd tell you what he said

 **gg:** and that is?

 **grassHopper:** that he doesn't plan on losing to you and some other stuff

 **gg:** well thats a nice thing to say

i gotta go tho. get ready for the (hopefully!) battle against Leon

 **grassHopper:** see you there!

 **gg:** u too

 **grassHopper:** good luck!! :)

* * *

_Prof sent a link ' **Damage to Region leads to jail for Macro Cosmos Company President: Chairman Rose'**_

**Prof:** holy fuck

are ya'll seeing this?

he even turned himself in!

 **dragon prince:** oh shit

 **galar karate:** his fate was inevitable. he did not only did trick us all but hurt, destroy, and caused chaos across the region

he deserves this

 **dragon prince:** damn, cold much? smh

 **galar karate:** he LIED TO US! he lied about everything!

he deserves this more than anything else in the world and don't tell me that I'm cold when we know damn well I'm right.

 **rock crusher:** damn, lay _off_ raihan she snapped

 **galar karate:** _@rock crusher_ no need to state what's already been said even though that's all your capable of doing.

 **rock crusher:** i was _Defending_ you! don't come and attack me!

 **galar karate:** defending what? the fact you state things that are already obvious enough because you think we're all dumb and can't understand what's going

 **rock crusher:** christ! 

oh! so is no one gonna defend me

 **farm boy:** she's right gordie

 **rock crusher:** what?

what the fuck did you just say?!

 **farm boy:** she's right! he betrayed us! we're all hurt in more ways then one, some of us were closer to him than others. she has every right to be upset about this and you dont need to restate that she is

 **galar karate:** at least someone here has some common sense. thank you milo

 **farm boy:** its no problem bea

 **rock crusher:** oh

so you two are buddy buddy now? 

**galar karate:** we have to be because you seem to not have a shred of common sense left in that small brain of yours!

 **rock crusher:** stop acting like you two are better than me for some reason! neither of you are innocent or victims in this!

 **dragon prince:** _@champion_ you need to stop this. _@Momlony_ before it gets worse

_champion is online_

**champion:** Gordie don't

 **rock crusher:** first OFF. _@farm boy_ you can't even fucking defend yourself or talk back to anyone if you needed too. Your a pushover! Your the first gym leader for a reason, so learn your goddamn place, which shouldn't even be as a gym leader at all if you asked me since you can't even put a real fight

second OFF. _@galar karate_ your acting like your the only victim of this! we're all hurt, and just because your hurt to doesn't give you any right to lash out on us like that! sure you were close with him but that doesn't give you any right to hurt us more than we already are!

 **champion:** Gordie! Stop this right now!

 **rock crusher:** ha

 _@galar karate @farm boy_ speechless aren't ya? 

_Momlony is online_

**rock crusher:** or are you speechless cause you were told the truth for once in your life and not handfed some lies so you wouldn't resign from your position?

_pathetic_

_galar karate has gone offline_

_farm boy has left the chat_

**Momlony:** Gordie what the fuck have you done?

 **rock crusher:** Mum it wasn't my fault

 **Momlony:** no

you escalated this entire situation farther out of proportion then needed.

**rock crusher:** _mum_

**Momlony:** do NOT 'mum' me mister. you attacked them, for no reason, discrediting someone for how they act and telling them they shouldn't have ever been a gym leader in the first place, none the less for feeling emotions. 

yes, there was no reason for Bea to lash out but there was no reason for you to respond to it as well. 

I raised you better than this.

**rock crusher:** _Mum_

**Momlony:** Once again, do NOT 'mum' me. Think before you speak next time. 

_Momlony is offline_

**rock crusher:** im just gonna go

_rock crusher is offline_

_dragon prince added farm boy back into the chat_

**dragon prince:** _@farm boy_ Milo...

 **farm boy:** don't

just don't

I don't want to talk right now. just leave me alone

_farm boy is offline_

* * *

**_Damage to Region leads to jail for Macro Cosmos Company President: Chairman Rose_ **

_Macro Cosmos Company President: Chairman Rose faces Regional charges and jail time after he broadcasted bringing back the Darkest Day, along with the destruction of cities and towns across the Galar Region._

_Chairman Rose, is sentenced to life in prison for nationwide destruction and possible involuntary manslaughter(although there have been no confirmed deaths cited yet)._

_Oleana said that he was..._

A few tears dropped onto the Rotom Phone, as it's grip on it tightened. Bea inhaled a shaky breath, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Was it wrong for her to hurt, he encouraged her to get stronger, he made her a gym leader, he was concerned for her when others weren't, enough for her to feel resentment towards someone who she looked up to? Of course, it was, she wasn't supposed to be like this, feel emotions, that wasn't strength, it was a weakness.

Her emotions controlled her, and she let them controlled her. Bea turned off her phone and placed it on her bedside table, lip quivering, she wiped away her tears and walked towards her bag filled with her Pokeballs.

Putting on her shoes, and holding her bag in her hands she made her way out the door. _Time to train_ , her mind told her, it's the only thing you're **good at** after all. 


	7. The Unbeatable Champion is not so Unbeatable

**Ocean Queen & Farm Boy**

**Ocean Queen:** hey

hey??

Hey.

wanna catch a flying taxi to Wyndon Stadium perhaps?

oK

 **Farm Boy:** yes

 **Ocean Queen:** alright, I'll meet up with you at your farm so we can both catch one.

* * *

They were sat in the back seat of the flying taxi, going over Hammerlocke at this point, the weather was clear, but the air wasn't, it was filled with tension. A silence stretched out between the two, unwavering, deafening, silence. Nessa tried to break it. 

"So Milo-" She started, cut off before she could even start to talk or bring up a point. "Don't," His voice was soft but firm, giving her a firm warning to not press the topic anymore.

"But you don't even-" Yet again, she was interrupted by Milo.

"It's gonna be about the situation about what happened in the group chat, right? I just-" He let out a heavy sigh, curling up on himself a bit as he faced away from her and towards the window. "Don't wanna talk about it, I was considering..." His voice faded into the silence, leaving Nessa quirking an eyebrow 

"What?" Nessa asked. "Nothing," Milo crushed off, turning away from her as much as he could. "What were you considering Milo?" She prodded, he harshly turned around towards her, an aggravated but upset look on his face. Eyebrows furrowing, not in anger but in frustration that Nessa refused to drop the subject. 

"I was considering resigning Nessa! I have, ever since that _stupid_ kid, Bede put those words into my head since the first battle... It's..." His voice faltered to a whisper. " It's been all I could think about for a while, and hearing it come from one of my friends? It was just too much to handle, this all is," His voice started to be barely hearable, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"But we need you here Milo, without you were nothing!" She stressed, hands curling into fists. " _' Nothing'_? Really, don't try and pull that on me Nessie but I'm the weakest gym leader, almost every gym leader that faces against me wins, I'm not as strong as you or the others." Milo denied lip curling into a downward turned crescent.

"And so what? You have to hold back against the trainers since most of them are kids, but even with you holding back your challenge is difficult enough as it, no one else would have been able to do that except you. If you didn't need to hold back no one would be able to pass your gym! You could probably face against most of the gym trainers here and win. And so what if you lose? That doesn't mean you aren't as capable as the rest of us." Nessa consoled. 

"Nessie, you don't have to say that-"

"Look, Milo, how many times have I lied to you?"

"Quite a few, actually," Milo glanced towards the side, and Nessa found a slight dust of heat, dust across her cheeks. "Okay, but what were those about?"

"That you weren't gonna prank mE- ooh. Oh, I get the point yer making." Milo spluttered. "Exactly, I haven't lied to unless it was to play a harmless trick on you, so why would I lie to you about something that isn't one?" Nessa inquired, head titled.

"...You wouldn't,"

"And you wanna know why that I wouldn't lie to you like that?" Nessa inquired, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. Milo gave her a simple nod. "Because... You like, matter to me a lot Milo, a lot. And I know I don't always act on it but you're special to me. In the best way possible,"

"Nessa, are you?..." His head tilted to the side, a pink tint finding it's way to his freckles cheeks. 

"Yes Milo, I am, you don't have to say yes if you need time to think I understand along with if you don't want to be in a relationship, that's fine." Nessa confirmed. "Nessie, I'm not _against_ us being together I'd just rather... Take it slow, one step at a time, especially with everything that's happened and all," Milo said.

"That's fine, we'll need to set out some ground rules but besides that, we can take it slow, I don't mind," Nessa reassured, a small smile finding it's way on her lips. "Thank you," He spoke. 

The rest of the way to Wyndon was bathed in the same silence, neither bothering to break the peaceful silence with their hands interlocked.

* * *

**dragon prince:** holy shit!

Leon fucking lost

ya'll be hearing this?

okay

is no one in the chat anymore???

fuck ya'll

_dragon prince is offline_

_stow on silent is online_

**dragon prince & Obstagoon**

**dragon prince:** so

when's our date?

 **Obstagoon:** wha

what are you talking about?

 **dragon prince:** the deal we made. remember?

 **Obstagoon:** look, mate, if you cant tell now isnt the time. after everything that just happened. we all need some time to adjust to what happened

like maybe a week of so? i dont know, now if you mind me i have some stuff i need to sort out. along with meet up with Marine too

_Obstagoon is offline_

**dragon prince:** well see you later then

I guess

_dragon prince is offline_

**stow on slide bud's**

**stow on silent:** hey

sorry if im disturbing you right now but if you need someone to take over the gym or talk too im here

just something u thought you'd know

thank you for listening

_stow on karate is online_

**stow on karate:** im fine Allister

I just needed some time to think about everything that happened. ya know?

ill be at for the rest of this month so ill be leaving early in the mornings. do you think you can handle that or is it too much?

 **stow on silent:** i think i can but im not sure

can i train there?

 **stow on karate:** your always welcome in my gym, of course you can

 **stow on silent:** thank u

 **stow on karate:** no problem

so who won the match? Leon or Gloria

it problem leon who won

 **stow on silent:** nope. it was gloria who won not leon

 **stow on karate:** your joking right??!

 **stow on silent:** believe me, it shocked me too, but Leon lost

i cant believe it but its probably gonna be all over the news soon enough

 **stow on karate:** if you find any articles about it or have any videos of the fight send it too me

i gotta see how this happened. i knew she was strong just christ

she really is that strong isn't she?

 **stow on silent:** the unbeatable champion isn't as unbeatable as we though?

 **stow on karate:** pretty much

**grassHopper & gg**

**grassHopper:** oh my zacian! 

you won

you actually won!

i cant believe it!

 **gg:** neither can i

 **grassHopper:** when you get out of that stadium you know what we're gonna do?

 **gg:** what are we gonna do Hoppy?

 **grassHopper:** were gonna go out and eat to celebrate this

 **gg:** is Lee coming on with us?

 **grassHopper:** of course!

is there a problem with that?

 **gg:** nah

i wouldn't have it any other way. 

**grassHopper:** great!

see you later then

_grassHopper is offline_

**gg:** see ya later too Hop

_gg is offline_


	8. Its yA BOIS: SorDWARD AND SHIELBERT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, before I start anything I want to thank you all for all the comments and kudos you've given me. Although you didn't have to you did, and that means a lot more then you think it does. It warms my heart every time I see a comment on my works because there's no true way I can express how much it really means to see someone enjoying this! Thank you for the support, I didn't except this to really get anywhere, moreover be a crackfic that no one pays attention to but you all surpised me with how much you al liked it! And there's no proper way to display how much gratitude I feel towards you all, but thank you, thank you all so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Gorgor - Gordie
> 
> Mum - Melony

**spikemuth:** fuck

this chats gone to shit

hello?

is anyone there?

i feel like squidward in that one episode where he's sent to that room that echos alone

alone 

a l o n e

A L O N E

 **dragon prince:** do you really think anyone is gonna be on after what happened?

 **spikemuth:** no

 **dragon prince:** soooooo

wanna battle?

 **spikemuth:** normally I'd say yes but i feel like there's some sort of catch to this

 **dragon prince:** no dynamaxing

 **spikemuth:** no dynamaxing?...

I never dynamax

 **dragon prince:** yeah, except I can't dynamax and we'll see who truly wins this time

 **spikemuth:** right now?

 **dragon prince:** right now.

 **spikemuth:** aight, ill do it later

 **dragon prince:** later?

 **spikemuth:** im having a match with Milo today, after that maybe we can battle

 **dragon prince:** oh?

tell him that he's a good gym leader or ill come over there and make him know why he's a good leader.

 **spikemuth:** do you have list of why people are good gym leaders? 

u know what dont answer that

and he can probably read this liKE everyone else

 **dragon prince:** nah he cant read this

 **spikemuth:** and why is that?

 **dragon prince:** ...

he left the chat

and every time i keep adding him back he keeps leaving and it got tiring after a while so im just gonna let him have his space at this point

 **spikemuth:** well then

im just gonna go now. ill tell him you said that

 **dragon prince:** yeah

me too

_spikemuth is offline_

_dragon prince has added farm boy back into the chat_

_dragon prince is offline_

_farm boy is online_

**Mum & Gorgor**

**Mum:** hello again

_Gorgor is online_

**Gorgor:** hi???

why are you talking like that?

alright, who set you up to this

 **Mum:** no one dear

i just

I had some time to think about my words and I'm starting to think they came off a bit to harsh. spur of the moment would you say?

**Gorgor:**

yeah. harsh is a bit of an under exaggeration 

**Mum:** true, very true

its just, as harsh as my words were, yours weren't any better than mine. and I whole heartily apologize for what I said and not taking your side. I should have most likely gotten the needed context before jumping into the conversation like that.

neither of us are in the wrong but neither of us were in the right looking back on it. I shouldn't have been so harsh with my words while a reprimand was needed for what you said. Gordie, as much as I love you dearly son you cannot say things like that. especially to those who aren't in the right state of mind as it is. 

yes, as your mother it hurts me to see you getting insulted or attacked verbally but that doesn't make it right to do the same to whoever is reciprocating it towards you. Milo was just taking sides and not insulting you at all, there was no need to insult him and say that he was weak or shouldn't have been a gym leader at all, things like that hurt, and I know you'd be hurting if it were you.

And before you say anything let me finish.

it wasn't right for Bea to lash out on anyone, yes, we're all hurting but still, it wasn't right for you to respond back too it, it only made the situation as worse as it was. I know you were trying to defend her but the way you said didn't really seem like it, and in some situations, like hers, it wasn't seen as a defense. 

and so I don't ask for your forgiveness, I just as you forgive Bea for lashing out(and possibly explain that you were defending her once she cools off), and apologize to Milo for what you said to him.

Gorgor?

 **Gorgor:** im here, im here

i just needed some time to take this in 

im mean i can see where your coming from but what do you really expect?

I was cornered and i just did the only thing I could think of which was to insult them which wasn't the best idea so ill try and see where this leads me.

 **Mum:** and so? your judgment is?

 **Gorgor:** you're forgiven, i can see what yer saying and what i did wrong its just overwhelming ya know? having everyone turn against me,, even you? it fucking hurt

 **Mum:** and im sorry for that, there's no reason why i should have acted so cold towards you after it along with how cold my words sounded too. my actions and words shouldn't have cost hurting you. 

**Gorgor:** yeah, it's fine like i said, ill try later on today to try and talk to Milo, no doubt Bea's training in the wild area so i think ill talk to her tomorrow since she usually gets back after that. 

**Mum:** oh? did you not hear?

 **Gorgor:** hear what?

 **Mum:** both Piers and Milo are going to have a match today, at Milo's gym if I'm sure.

what would you say if I took over the gym for a while so you could take charge and get an apology ready until its done?

 **Gorgor:** I would say you're the best mom ever. and thank you

 **Mum:** no problem dear

_Gorgor is offline_

_Mum is offline_

* * *

_dragon prince added Hop, and Gloria to the chat_

**Hop:** Hi!!

 **Gloria:** yo

_dragon prince changed Gloria to GG_

_dragon prince changed Hop to_ _hopscotch_

 **dragon prince:** per request of leon

 **spikemuth:** stop adding children to this chat

just stop

 **dragon prince:** I'd rather not

 **hopscotch:** thanks for the name lee!

 **champion:** no problem hopscotch

 **dragon prince:** hold on

_dragon prince changed champion to ex-champion_

**ex-champion:** screw you 

**dragon prince:** I think it's the other way around mate

 **spikemuth:** this was a mistake.

* * *

_P_ _rof is online_

 **Prof:** _@everyone_ be warned I recently found another power spot reading at Turrfield, I'm not sure if the other gyms are going to follow but I'd be wary if any pokemon starts dynamaxing randomly in your gym that doesn't have a trainer!

 _@farm boy_ are you okay?

 **raging waves:** ^^^^

 **spikemuth:** he's fine, we need some backup tho

 **raging waves:** what are you doing there?!

 **spikemuth:** we were having a gym match no time to explain. need help now

 **Prof:** right away, I've sent Hop and Gloria your ways.

 **ex-champion:** ill help investigate further into this. Is that okay Sonia?

 **Prof:** that's great Leon, we need as much help as we can get

_galar karate is online_

**galar karate:** I heard the news what's going on with the gyms

 **Prof:** another possible power spot crisis, I'd recommend everyone stay at their respected gyms, Piers won't have to since his doesn't have one so he's in the safe zone, and neither does Leon. Evacuate everyone out of your gym as fast as possible, we don't know whether or not it'll spread to other gyms but we do have a good enough idea on who exactly is behind it. 

If you see anyone or find anything suspicious please notify me as soon as possible so we can get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

* * *

Bea looked down at her phone, her grip on her phone tightened, she was just about to get on the train to the Wild Area but with the current situation, it would wait. She put the phone in her bag and turned on her heels rushing out the train station as fast as she could. Sure, Allister could handle the gym by himself but it didn't matter to her, she couldn't put that kind stress on a kid, especially a kid his age. 

With her mind all over the place and thoughts cluttered, she wasn't sure where she was going or to do yet, but she knew where she had to be right now. She had to help her friend.

* * *

Gordie took one last look at his mom as she waved bye to him, he gave her a nervous smile. "Are you sure about letting me do this mum? You think you can handle the gym by yourself for a while?" He asked Melony responded by giving him a reassuring smile. "I've been doing it since for a long time, even before you took over the gym, I think I can handle the gym for a little while. I might be rusty but I still know the basics," Gordie nodded, and waved back, a few moments later turning around and walking towards the middle of the town; he'd call up a flying taxi there. 

But right now, he had a confrontation to make.

* * *

_Sordward and Shielbert have been added to the chat_

**dragon prince:** the fuck

who these hoes?

who added them?!

 **Sordward:** Such vile language! Wouldn't you agree younger brother?

 **Shieldbert:** I would older brother!

 **GG:** the only vile thing here is your hairstyles, like who the fuck does that to their hair?!

Im waiting for Gunther to show up with a gun hairstyle like what the fuck???

 **spikemuth:** oh god leon you corrupted a child

oh god

Melony will have your _h e a d_

 **Sordward:** You _d a r e_ insult us peasant

 **Shielbert:** You _d a r e_ insult us peasant

 **GG:** I might be a peasant but at least i don't look ugly like ya'll

 **Sordward:** Our fashion is better than any ever seen in this region! All clothes have been reduced to ripped and peasant-like clothing.

 **GG:** ok boomer

 **Shielbert:** What is this 'Boomer' you speak of?

 **hopscotch:** an old person, like ya'll

 **Sordward:** We are not old! Aren't we younger brother?

 **Shielbert:** We aren't old, older brother.

 **hopscotch:** ok boomer

 **GG:** ok boomers

 **Sordward:** gasp

 **Shielbert:** gasp

 **Sordward:** We were on a leave anyway. Weren't we younger brother?

 **Shielbert:** We were older brother.

_Sordward is offline_

_Shielbert is offline_

_Sorward and Shielbert have been removed from the chat_

**dragon prince:** thank Zacian that's over

there so annoying

 **spikemuth:** you're the exact same yourself

 **dragon prince:** don't you have a gym, to help?

 **spikemuth:** nope. Turrfield is safe and sound now, Milo's taking care of the Pokemon that was forced to Dynamax

 **Prof:** sorry to interrupt this moment but I have another announcement

 _@everyone_ both the gyms at Motostoke and Hulbury are having power spots sightings there too, I fear that this isn't just a one-time thing with Turrifled, it'll be happening to all gyms with power spots! Currently, _@spikemuth_ is the only gym that _ **cannot**_ have to deal with the dangerous situation but I'd say that it'd be best if you all prepare just in case it happens to you. We don't have any confirmation if this will happen to more gyms but we have enough foresight to assume that it most likely will. 

_Reminder:_ Evacuate everyone from your gyms even if they haven't gotten hit yet, it's our best chance to ensure maximum safety. It's better to be safe than sorry. I repeat, evacuate everyone from your gyms just in case and be ready if it happens. 

_@raging waves_ and _@ever burning try_ and hold down the fort as best as you can help will be on the way!

 **ex-champion:** thinking about it, after this is all said and done, we should really have some meetings. like monthly meetings where the champion and gym leaders and everything meet up to discuss matters like this, propose ideas, and a place where we can clear the air on scandals and news, like right after this after we are all bombarded with interviews on what the hell is happening

 **Prof:** good idea, bUT NOT THE RIGHT TIME 

we need to focus on the situation at hand before anything else 

**ex-champion:** alright, alright. just proposing an idea because this is most likely gonna result in some sort of scandal of someone trying to bring back the darkest day or some crap like that.

once this is over we need to have one of those meetings.

and this is the perfect chat to form it, and discuss who will be there and when we can have it. 


	9. The Confrontation you've all been waiting for!

**dragon prince:** oh fuckity fuck!

its happening here too.

 **Prof:** It's happening there too now?!

 **dragon prince:** yeah!

 **Cotton Head:** Along with here

 **galar karate:** same here

 **Momlony:** It's the same here too.

 **Prof:** _@everyone_ I know you all might want to help the others but I'll say this again! 

Stay. At. Your. Respected. Gyms. 

No one is sure about whether or not another wave of it will happen so just stay calm, take care of the pokemon that were affected and make sure their okay because we have a pretty good idea of why this is happening. 

If you do leave your gyms, be careful and keep a keen eye on your gym, only leave it if absolutely necessary. Make sure everyone has been properly evacuated from your gym and that nothing has been damaged. If something has been damaged, we will address it once this blows over and get the proper help to take care of said damage. Stay safe, and stay as positive as you can cause this will be over as soon as you know it.

* * *

Gordie was well aware that he shouldn't have left the gym but he still did. Stepping off the train in Hammerlocke he knew he was one more step closer to his goal, maybe this apology wasn't well-timed especially with what was going on, he knew that well enough but it was better to get this over with as soon as possible so he wouldn't feel more guilty later, he already couldn't stand the guilt weighing him down as it already was right now.

Gordie made his way down the street, feeling some people stare and whisper as he passed by. He wasn't supposed to be here, he knew that all too well yet he brushed it off. Right as he was approaching the exit a reporter with all too familiar blonde hair pulled into a ponytail approached him, practically bouncing with each step. "Why hello there Gordie!" She exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Pleasent seeing you here in big ol' Hammerlocke, do you mind stopping for a bit to answer some questions about the current dynamaxing situation going on?" She inquired with a slight tilt of her head.

He nodded, muttering a small "Sorry, maybe later," under his breath. He had something he needed to do, and he wasn't that well-equipped with information to answer any questions he was given, or the knowledge if he even was supposed to answer any of them. Making his way through the route was easy, he was just glad he kept Pokemon Replent in his bag just in case he needed it. He easily made his was to Turffield 

Gordie spotted Milo outside of his gym, talking with a trainer- by the uniform, it looked like a grass type trainer of his gym- that seemed to have a Tsareena by their side. Next thing he knew both the trainer and Tsareena were walking into the gym. Gordie took the chance and started to walk towards the gym, Milo not having spotted him yet. After he was only a few feet away, he started his apology. 

"Look Milo, the reason why I'm here is-" Milo waved him off, turning towards him and cutting him off before he could he even finish his sentence. "I know, I know you weren't trying to be mean to be and all that. You were just in a doozy of a situation and the only thing you could think of was hurtin' those around ya. I understand but..." He paused for a moment as his brain tried to wrap its way around the right words to say. 

"Now I'm not trying to make this situation about me but, watch yer words, Gordie, just watch em'." He started, letting out a small sigh tearing his gaze away from the other man. "Look, I know I'm not the strongest gym, I never was, and I never will be. But please, _please_ don't remind me. I know there'd be a most likely better gym leader if I-"

"Milo, that's not what I-" Gordie cut off. 

"Let me finish," Gordie's mouth fell shut again. "I know there'd probably be a better gym leader if I did resign but I'm not going too. I love this job too much to quit it, and I'm not going too, but that's just my opinion, you don't have to share it with me cause that's fine, I'm staying whether you like it or not. I'm kinda used, to be honest,"

"Milo..." A grimace grew on Gordie's face. "This isn't something someone should have to get used to." Milo nodded, adding a little "I know, but I've gotten used to that." after his nod. Gordie took a step closer to him, gesturing slightly with his hands. "But _how_ can you be alright with that?" Gordie asked perplexed. 

"I'm not alright with it, I've just gotten used to the thought of it. But with our current situation, we really don't have time for this right now, so-" Milo turned towards his gym, going to walk into it but was instead pulled back by a hand on his wrist. "Christ, of course, we have time to talk about it. Do you really think I'm just gonna hear you talk shit about yourself and leave it be?" He shook his head. 

"Fuck no, I'm gonna be worried cause that isn't like you mate, yer the happiest one in the group. You help bring us up when we're feeling down, only makes sense to return the favor." Gordie started to walk towards Milo's gym, entering it after only a few steps. "So tell me, please, how the fuck did this all start?" He insisted. 

"Gordie..." He pulled his wrist away from Gordie's grip. "It's nothin' I can't handle by myself. I've been handling it and I've been fine," Gordie shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Look, I don't expect you to suddenly get better overnight, but I expect you at least try to get better, to at least try to think that you're better than that, cause you are and you always will be." Gordie spoke but Milo didn't respond. "Milo, all I'm asking is you try and start thinking better of yourself, or to at least try too." Gordie requested, Milo glanced back, a small smile on his face. 

"I'll try, just... Don't mention this to anyone else, okay?" Gordie nodded. "Alright,"

"Now, you should be getting back to your gym just in case somethin' happens. I don't want to be responsible for it," A small smile found it's way on Gordie's face. "We're good then?" He inquired. "Yeah, of course, we are, we always have been."

**Kat & Lilo**

**Kat:** EY

I just heard what happened to ya from him and ya didn't even tell me

your oldest sister

how d a re you 

**Lilo:** sorry kat

it slipped my mind since a lot of things were happening

 **Kat:** its fine Lo

im coming to see you. im on the train right now

 **Lilo:** wot

ur coming see me and didn't tell me?! 

**Kat:** i thought i told you! sorry

but ill be there in like a day or two. K?

 **Lilo:** m'kay. 

see you in a few days?

 **Kat:** see you in a few days :)

_Kat is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wanna find out who Kat and Lilo are, then guess cause it's a play on names.


	10. A chapter that holds no relevance to the plot whatsoever but its for easter so yeah. also plot is hard so we have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Nia - Sonia
> 
> Leo -Leon
> 
> ex-champ - Leon
> 
> emo - Piers
> 
> princey - Raihan
> 
> Also, Maria is the name of Gloria's Inteleon because pOKEMON DESERVE NAMES AND I WILL IVE THEM NAMES-

**dragon prince:** MORNIN' FUCKERS ITS EASTER

 **spikemuth:** ohHH MY GOOODD

I hope you know i wanna do bad things to you cause of that

 **dragon prince:** like what? 😏

 **spikemuth:** break your fucking neck

 **dragon prince:** kinky

 **spikemuth:** iTS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE KINKY

UUGHHHH

id love to walk all the way over to Hammerlocke and punch you in the throat

Repeatedly 

with a knife

 **Prof:** I'd say do it but that's 

How do you say it?

"Illegal" 

**dragon prince:** your rlly gonna let him kill me?

how d a r e ?

 **Prof:** sorry to break it to you hon but your really fucking annoying sometimes

 **dragon prince:** ╰（‵□′）╯

fuck you

and also you're*

**Nia & Leo**

**Leo:** im home alone

i could do anything

i can fly

i cant fly

 **Nia:** what happened those four minutes that made you realize this

 **Leo:** you dont wanna know

 **Nia:** your right i dont

**gay gang**

**emo:** you're annoying

 **princey** : but you love me

 **ex-champ:** doesn't make you any less annoying

 **princey:** ya'll cant stay mad at me for too long?

 **emo:** who's to say we can't?

 **ex-champ:** yeah

who's too say?

 **princey:** eventually your parents will want to meet me

and you cant stay mad at me especially when they want to meet me

gotta make a good impression

along WITH YOUR SIBLINGS-

 **emo:** okay and?

your point is?

 **princey:** i dont know

 **emo:** im facing palming rn if you cant tell along with sighing

 **ex-champ:** its like 2 weeks into our relationship, no need to go public just yet

 **emo:** and that's true

one day at a time

**Ocean Queen & Farm Babe**

**Ocean Queen:** where have u been

 **Farm Babe:** asleep

 **Ocean Queen:** for 2 days?

 **Farm Babe:** yes

my family is very tiring around easter

especially Kat

 **Ocean Queen:** Kat? 

whos she?

 **Farm Babe:** my older sis Keira. I call her Kat for short

shes a pokemon ranger so she has a lot of stories and as much as i love her she tires me the heck out. i love hearing her stories but sometimes i just dont want too sometimes

 **Ocean Queen:** cool. id love too hear some of those stories one day

 **Farm Babe:** ye but i gotta go. talk to u later?

 **Ocean Queen:** totally

 **Farm Babe:** i love u

 **Ocean Queen:** i love u too

that's kinda why we're in a relationship 

**Farm Babe:** i know

im just so lucky (❁'◡'❁)

 **Ocean Queen:** i know

**grassHopper & gg**

**gg:** im glad i can come over to your house for easter

Maria has rlly been wanting to visit ya'll again

 **grassHopper:** i need advice

nvm i already did this stupid thing

 **gg:** what did i miss?

 **grassHopper** : missed a lot mate

i just threw a bunch of easter eggs at Lee and he thinks Charizard did it

idk why 

**gg:** damn yer bros really dumb

 **grassHopper:** i know

I've lived to deal with it

as much as i love him he's very annoying. 

**gg:** well its good that someone does but ill be over in a sec

**Mary & Pier**

**Mary:** can we blast music when we paint and decorate eggs?

 **Pier:** anythin' for u Mary. I just need to get some eggs

 **Mary:** yay!

can we invite the others over?

 **Pier:** the other gym leaders?

 **Mary** : nah. im talking about about Hop, Gloria, Bede and Allisterthe other kids

 **Pier:** perhaps

i gotta ask

 **Mary:** thxs

 **Pier:** no prob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early easter, and dont forget to yell at me in the comment section about whatever


	11. A chapter mainly based off of insults

**Kat & Lilo**

_Kat is online_

**Kat** : i think ill be there by tomorrow

can you pick me up at the station?

 **Lilo:** what time will you be arriving at the station

 **Kat:** probably like 12:45-ish

 **Lilo:** oh

 **Kat:** 'oh' what?

 **Lilo:** im not gonna be able to pick you up ill be in a meeting discussing things with the others

sorry

 **Kat:** so do u want me to wait at the station or?...

 **Lilo:** do you think u can like try and make your way to back home, its still the same place its always been

 **Kat:** ill try and manage,

if i cant do you want me to text you or?...

 **Lilo:** text ill be easier since you'll be able to send me pictures on where exactly you are.

 **Kat:** k

_Kat is offline_

* * *

_dragon prince has named the chat to chaotic vibes_

**dragon prince:** good morning whores

guess what today is?

 **GG:** is this is how you wake everyone up ever morning

 **dragon prince:** no but im now im gonna start

so how are you whores doing today

excluding Gloria Hop and Allister. yer not whore's

 **GG:** wow its such an honor to not be a gloriafied whore

 **ex-champion:** stfu raihan hopscotch is on this chat and if he starts calling people whores i will personally end you

 **dragon prince:** whore

 **ex-champion:** bitch

 **dragon prince:** slut

 **ex-champion:** stOP SLUT SHAMING PEOPLE

WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT WITH OUR BODIES SINCE ITS OURS YOU BITCH

 **GG:** did no one get my joke??? gloria-fied? glorified?

_Prof is online_

**Prof:** christ why did i have to wake up to this

_galar karate is online_

**galar karate:** the chat name really tells the truth doesn't it?

 **raging waves** : it does

what even is today?

 **dragon prince:** the day oF OUR FIRST MEETING SINCE REPORTERS ARE TOTAL BIOTCHES!

 _@GG_ and _@hopscotch_ you havent even gotten the most of it. it gets way worse.

trust me. **_I ' D_** ** _K N O W_**

 **hopscotch:** oh

_oh_ **_no_ **

**dragon prince:** _OH_ **_Y E S_**

 **farm boy:** ive baked cookies for the first meeting

 **GG:** fuck yeah i was in the mood for cookies. this day just keeps getting better and better

 **Cotton Head:** I'm assuming I'll have to attend?

 **Momlony:** Are you a gym leader or not?

 **Cotton Head:** I am

 **Momlony:** Then you have too. you'll be dealing with the press along with us.

 **ever burning:** Although we could hold a political convention addressing any possible rumors once we get the story set straight so we'll know how to respond to questions. Holding one would get any questions or rumors addressed when needed to be addressed.

 **Prof:** great idea except I'll have to attend that conference in order to explain certain things. 

**ever burning:** That most likely won't be a problem. 

**Obstagoon & Country Boy**

**Obstagoon:** uggggghhhhhhh

 **Country Boy:** whats wrong Piers?

 **Obstagoon:** im hungover

_ahhhhh._

**Country Boy:** well,, I hope you feel better

 **Obstagoon:** what kind of look should I go for??

Sunglasses at brunch is normal

I'm totally not hungover

or Yes I'm Dying please don't comment on it

 **Country Boy:** the last one perhaps?

i mean no offense but you always look like your dying mate

 **Obstagoon:** none taken. ive gotten used to it at this point. 

i could honestly go as myself for halloween

 **Country Boy:** c'mon Piers! yer not tha scary anymore!

 **Obstagoon:** you thought i was scary?

 **Country Boy:** believe it or not seeing someone like you at the end of a dark hallway is the set up for every horror movie which makes it even scarier.

 **Obstagoon:** fuck

how many years has it been?

 **Country Boy:** i dunno

 **Obstagoon:** i think 5 maybe 7?

 **Country Boy:** i started when I was 18 and now im 23

so 5 for me

 **Obstagoon:** uHHH

its hard to think rn buttttt im 25 rn and started at,,, hhhhhhh

i became a gym leader at 17?

fuck thats a lot of years. 8 years god why am i still employed.

oh shit im not anymore

 **Country Boy:** your not???!

 **Obstagoon:** mary's takin over the gym for now.

im a proud older brother

 **Country Boy:** awww imma miss you piers :(

 **Obstagoon:** im gonna miss me too but youll still see me

 **Country Boy:** i better!

 **Obstagoon:** you will dont worry.

**chaotic vibes**

**Prof:** _@dragon prince_ RAIHAN where are you?! The meetings about to start

 **dragon prince:** im walking on the beach rn

hoping to find Piers filming another silent boy film about himself.

 **spikemuth:** you just missed me

come the fuck back over here

 **dragon prince:** hol up the this Keira girl is asking me for direction

kinda cute ngl

 **farm boy:** wtf Raihan???

 **dragon prince:** wot?

 **farm boy:** that's my older sister not cool

 **dragon prince:** oh shit sorry mate

 **farm boy:** oh it's nothing just be more wary next time

 **dragon prince:** how come you've never mentioned you had an older sister?

 **farm boy:** no one ever asked about Kat

 **dragon prince:** cool

im also assuming Kat is Keira

 **Prof:** yeah that's cool and all but where the fuck are you Raihan?

_Cotton Head has added wizard to the chat_

**Prof:** oH who are you?

 **dragon prince:** who are you?

 **ex-champion:** who are you?

 **GG:** oh who's this kid?

what she gonna do 

**spikemuth:**

did ya'll seriously just quote hamilton the musical and ruin it for me?

what the fuck

im disowning u three as friends

 **wizard:** why ami here

 **Cotton Head:** these imbeciles need to clean up their act along with chat especially when children are here

 **wizard:** ahokay

_wizard is offline_

**dragon prince:** bede she doesn't know how to use a phone

thats why she isnt in the chat

_dragon prince has removed wizard from the chat_

**dragon prince:** think before you act

 **Cotton Head:** I should be telling you the same thing

 **dragon prince:** well damn

that wasn't nice

 **Cotton Head:** your point is?

 **dragon prince:** it just wasnt nice

_spikemuth has added Mary to the chat_

**spikemuth:** marys the new spikemuth gym leader btw

 **Prof** : WHAT?!

why didn't you tell us this sooner?!

 **raging waves:** I

 **ex-champion:** WooooooooooT?!

 **Prof:** When you get here your going to explain this too all of us in person because I demand an explnation.

 **spikemuth:** sheesh alright alight

calm down holy fuck


	12. For an EXPLANATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in fact, I'm not dead, I've just been playing the Pokemon DLC's. 
> 
> Names:
> 
> Sony - Sonia
> 
> Ness - Nessa
> 
> Ray - Raihan

**Ocean Queen & Obstagoon **

**Ocean Queen:** are you kidding me?!

 **Obstagoon:** believe it or not im not

this is my final meeting with ya'll

 **Ocean Queen:** and you didnt tell us ahead of time

 **Obstagoon:** i filed a registration note

thats enough

 **Ocean Queen:** a notice would have been nice!

i would have made food! i would have brought food with me but it's too late!

 **Obstagoon:** that sounds kinda nice ngl

 **Ocean Queen:** and now all you got a cookies made by milo and as nice as they are there should be more for your departure 

**Obstagoon:** still sounds kinda good either way

free food is good either way

 **Ocean Queen:** true

but wouldn't more food be preferred?

 **Obstagoon:** nah

we can go out and eat sometime soon

 **Ocean Queen:** true

but i do have a question for you

 **Obstagoon:** and that is?

 **Ocean Queen:** how would you feel if i like started dating someone?

 **Obstagoon:** why are you asking? you intrested in someone?

 **Ocean Queen:** maybe

 **Obstagoon:** eh, its none of my business who you wanna fuck or not

 **Ocean Queen:** thats a weird way of putting it but thanks i guess?

**chaotic vibes**

**farm boy:** i love my pokemon with every inch of my body

 **dragon prince:**.

thats not a lot of inches

 **raging waves:** I

i feel like I came in at the wrong time

 **dragon prince:** you did

 **Prof:** I mean he is right

no offense bud but you aren't that tall

 **farm boy:** i know

 **raging waves:** i guess that makes you a little bitch

oh shit that means you my little bitch,,, fuck

 **farm boy:** excuse my language, but what the fuck nessa?

_ex-champion is online_

**ex-champion:** what is this about fucking and little bitches?

 **GG:** that was so crude i cant even-

 **Prof:** oh my zacian i cnat

 **rock crusher:** _@ex-champion_ you missed the mark by a long shot mate 

by a fucking long shot

_dragon prince has changed GG(s) name to champion_

**dragon prince:** basically if you scrolled up you'd be more informed

 **ex-champion:** ah

i mean yall ain't wrong

 **farm boy:** i feel like anytime I say anything ya'll attack me

 **dragon prince:** your just an easy target tbh

 **champion:** this is the most crudest chat ever

 **stow on silent:** and rudest

 **galar karate:** this isn't suprising

 **champion:** oh i am not gonna miss this when i go to whatever island its called

 **dragon prince:** iS EVERYONE LEAVING NOW?

 **Cotton Head:** Miss Opal already left

 **dragon prince:** yEAH WE ALL KNEW THAt

 **dragon prince:** okay how old are Piers? along with everyone else I'm 26 and a half joined at 17

 **spikemuth:** 25 started at 17 its about time i left

 **ex-champion:** damn im 26 and started when i became the champion

 **raging waves:** 24 started at 18 and you know the rest

 **rock crusher:** 24 started at 18 and continued to alternate between my mom because why the hell not?

 **galar karate:** i was chosen at 16 and am now 24

 **farm boy:** for me i started at 18 and am now 23 but im about to be 24 in a month or so

 **champion:** damn im like.. 11

but yall ain't gonna like this but im going to an island in a few days k'know? isle of armor

 **dragon prince:** aRE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

 **Prof:** why does nothing ever go according to plan?

 **champion:** ,,,there was a plan?

 **ex-champion:** haven't you heard???

 **dragon prince:** yeah haven't you??

 **champion:** heard about what,,

 **ex-champion:** the galarian star tournament!

 **champion:** sounds kinda dumb

 **dragon prince:** and you going to an island right after you become champion isn't?

 **champion:** like damn dude c h i l l dude like you still have hop he can be the substitute champion while im gone

 **ex-champion:** what about me?

 **champion:** ngl id pay to see you two fight each other to battle against me anytime. 

and if any of you make that to be anymore I swear to zacian ill kill you

 **dragon prince:** chill chill i ain't gonna make anything else of it, your like underaged thats wrong

 **champion:** yeah you better 

**ex-champion:** thinking about it i actually went there once

 **champion:** you did?

 **ex-champion:** trained at the dojo

 **champion:** huh ill have to check it out then

* * *

Gordie cannot find Bea whether his life depended on it, at the meeting he sees her but when they're put on break he can't find her, they regroup again and he sees her and after the meeting end's he still can't find her. All he can find is Milo and Piers talking and Sonia and Nessa leaving together, nothing out of the ordinary there but he still can't find Bea, nor Allister. He doesn't understand why Allister is avoiding him, he understands the two are close but he doesn't understand why that includes Allister avoiding him too. This entire ordeal is a mess, along with this year.

He wants to apologize to her, he already apologized to Milo and he's braced himself for the worst but the worst never seems to come because he can't find her. He's tired of Bea and Allister avoiding him, he thought that apologizing to Milo would have been enough to get her to hear him out but apparently not. 

He walked home that day alone, thinking of what he could do to make it up to her. It had to be something, something he wasn't thinking of that was obvious to her and not to him. Maybe, he'd text her and invite her out to dinner to formally apologize. He would find out a way to do it whether it killed him or not. 

_**chaotic vibes** _

**dragon prince:** ive found a new place for us to visit

 **ex-champion:** really?

 **dragon prince:** its called "women kickboxing kids"

 **raging waves:** _@Prof @galar karate @Momlony_ ey who's looking to have a ladies night? I found a place for us to go

i think this gonna be very perfect for you bea

 **galar karate:** sure

no wait thats illegeal

 **Prof:** is it though?

 **Momlony:** as someone whos had a child i ask you all not to participate in that activity no matter how tempting it might sound

 **rock crusher:** you

you wANTED TO KICK BOX ME AS A CHILD?!

 **Momlony:** well when you put it like that it sounds bad, I was joking gordie i swear on my own grave

 **rock crusher:** and you wonder why i have trust issues

**Sony & Ness**

**Ness:** hey bitch

 **Sony:** wassup

 **Ness:** i got a question for you

 **Sony:** oh?

wanna invite me out to women kickboxing kids because im sorry to tell you as much as id love too it probably wont look that good on either of our records so ill have to say no

 **Ness:** nah it ain't that sadly

 **Sony:** then what is it?

 **Ness:** what would you say if i were to 

ya know get into a relationship?

 **Sony:** oOOOooo 

with who?

 **Ness:** i dunno maybe another gym leader or smth like that

 **Sony:** is there something your not telling me nessie?

 **Ness:** nah i was just thinking about it and wanted your opinion

 **Sony:** depends on who it is~

is it leon? maybe raihan? its raihan isn't it i really wouldn't blame you

 **Ness:** no no no no! i was just curious y'know?

 **Sony:** since when have you ever been interested in dating Ness? never! so whats really going on

 **Ness:** nothing!

 **Sony:** thats it im coming over

 **Ness:** dont!

bitch nO

**Sony & Ray**

**Sony:** eeyyyyyyy

 **Ray:** eY

wyd Sony?

 **Sony:** im on the flying taxi

 **Ray:** pics pls? ;)

 **Sony:** nah maybe another day

 **Ray:** ur no fun :(

 **Sony:** aww dry your tears boy i got some good news for you

 **Ray:** ooohh send news :)

 **Sony:** someones interested in you

 **Ray:** that isn't news like everyone's interested in me im handsome as fuck

 **Sony:** nah nah nah its the PERSON thats interested in you thats news

 **Ray:** ohohoho? hwo long you gonna keep me in suspense then?

 **Sony:** wellllll....

someone is interested in you

 **Ray:** WHO

 **Sony:** it is....

drum roll please...

Nessa

 **Ray:** oh shit

she does??

 **Sony:** pretty sure she does, but dont tell her i told you

 **Ray:** ooo aight gonna have to hit ness up slide into dms like how i slide into something because i cant come up with a one liner at this

 **Sony:** want me to set you two up?

 **Ray:** sure

**gay gang**

**princey:** guys im too hot

and i also fucked up

 **emo:** whats new?

 **ex-champ:** what did you do?

princey: so ness wants to fuck me

 **emo:** O-O

 **ex-champ:** sdgfbjsdsd

W H AT

please tell me thats an over-exaggeration

 **emo:** ness did ask me what she thought of her dating

 **princey:** so sony thinks ness is interested in me so shes setting us up on a date

 **ex-champ:** she wouldn't 

she abouslety wouldnt

 **princey:** but i told her i wouldn't tell anyone so i need yall be quiet

 **emo:** yeah i dont think shes interested in you rai

 **princey:** and why is that?

 **emo:** just a hunch

 **princey:** well your hunch better be right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to yell at me in the comments!


	13. In which Halloween is approaching so the author is on her bullshit again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newest Pokémon dlc has most likely come out by the time your reading this! Really excited to play it, enjoy this filler chapter while I go sort out my writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy this filler chapter!
> 
> Ha ha Halloween chapter! This is fun.

**chaotic vibes**

**dragon prince:** friendly reminder that 'happy Halloween' texts are just 'u up?' text but with a costume

 **raging waves:** i fucking hate you

 **farm boy:** ^^

 **mary:** i wish i was neverinvited to this chat

 **spikemuth:** same here

 **dragon prince:** its not my fault that halloween is the only time you can wear costume

 **spikemuth:** well it not my fault its the only time of the year its acceptable for you to be yourself

 **dragon prince:** shut up you look like a clown wether or not you wear a costume.

 **champion:** ouch...

that hurts

 **mary:** that even hurt me

now i dont want lydia for Halloween cause now im gonna be called a clown

 **hop:** lydia is?...

 **mary:** Beetlejuice its a musical

now im an even bigger clown with what Beetlejuice looks like

 **rock crusher:** ha ha screw you all i dont have to do halloween

 **farm boy:** as nessie would say 'fuck you'

 **rock crusher:** not if i fuck you first

 **raging waves:** oOP-

**Ocean Queen & Farm Babe**

**Ocean Queen:** so do y wanna do a couples costume

 **Farm Babe:** ain't that kinda sus?

 **Ocean Queen:** very

but ill be modeling so not for me maybe for you, but you can just say you wanted to ge more involved in the Halloween spirit.

u have a Phantump or Pumpkaboo right?

 **Farm Babe:** they like to visit me on occasion their not my pokemon but they like visiting

i have a dhelmise

 **Ocean Queen** : i thought those were water ghost

 **Farm Babe:** no

do you have a frillish?

 **Ocean Queen:** sadly

theyre really creepy

 **Farm Babe:** I think I might be a shepherd.

 **Ocean Queen:** isnt that what you already are?

 **Farm Babe:** kinda?

its complicated

 **Ocean Queen:** im being a mermaid maybe

 **Farm Babe:** wow if that wasn't predicated as heck

 **Ocean Queen:** you trying not to swear is both adorable and pathetic as hell at the same time

ill have to change that

 **Farm Babe:** no

 **Ocean Queen:** yes

 **Farm Babe:** okay

**chaotic vibes**

**dragon prince:** hey _@rock crusher_ are you gonna be a snowman

 **rock crusher:** no?... I'm going to be teaming up with Ness for a modeling investment we've been planning for months. its Halloween themed not christmas

 **dragon prince:** c'mon!

dont you wanna build a snowman?

 **rock crusher:** i hate this fucking family

_rock crusher is offline_

**spikemuth:** great you made him leave you vitamin d deficient rodeo clown

 **dragon prince:** damn smh what did i do to deserve this treatment

 **champion:** you existed

 **hop:** lord...

 **mary:** lord can't save us now

IT THE DEVILS HALLOWEEN AFTER ALL

 **farm boy:** oh god... please dont do anything stupid

 **prof:** its Halloween of course they're gonna do something stupid.

 **champion:** oh godthis for some reason reminds me of the magic school bus opening

 **dragon prince:** with me?

NO WAY

lets be honest the scariest thing in this chat is piers when he wakes up

 **spikemuth:** I'm not even gonna object because it's the truth.

 **farm boy:** piers is just scary in general

see him at the end of a hallway slowly slinking towards you? terrifying

 **champion:** i can imagine

 **mary:** what do you think i wake up to see every morning?

that

that clown

 **dragon prince:** its clownery your honor

 **spikemuth:** never would I have ever thought I'd be insulted by my own family

 **mary:** well now you are

 _revel_ in it

**rock hard & country boy**

**country boy:** what should i be for Halloween?

 **rock hard:** yourself

 **country boy:** i dont know what you mean

 **rock hard:** a country boy

 **country boy:** why a country boy?

 **rock hard:** y'know like that one video?

'country boy i love you, bleh' too kinda make fun of it or make fun of stereotypes?

 **country boy:** thats a girl

 **rock hard:** fuck i dont know thats the only video i can think about.

country boys must make her rock hard

eh?? eh?

 **country boy:** i hate you

 **rock hard:** okay ill leave

not really. 

i guess me and her have one thing in common at least

 **country boy:** I mean i guess ill just be a country boy for fight or fright

i mean it make sense

 **rock hard:** too bad i cant be there

 **country boy:** yeah modeling with nessie third time youve mention it

 **rock hard:** oh shit really?

didnt know that but I gotta go and get ready for that

see ya

_rock hard is offline_

**country boy:** bye!

**chaotic vibes**

**champion:** okay so was no one gonna tell me Pumpkaboo have different sizes or was i just supposed to figure that out myself?

 **cotton head:** you didnt know that?

 **champion:** no no i didn't!

how do i tell the difference in size? 

**farm boy:** their cries will either be longer or shorter when they enter battle but thats all i know

i dont really know that much about them just that but even then i searched thatup

 **champion:** for someone who specializes in grass pokemon thats very ironic of you not to know certain things about grass types

 **farm boy:** thats like asking me to name every grass type and their evolution(s)

its impossible

 **dragon prince:** it just sounds like your not trying hard enough

 **raging waves:** must be what everyone who sleeps with you says

 **farm boy:** nessie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Don't forget to give me kudos and yell at me in the comments if you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I posted a new book a while back so if you like things like this you should check it out. It's the main series game and not one region. It's called "Pokemon Group Chat" I'd recommend you check it out and comment on it!


	14. time to market off soccer moms with this idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally released this chapter after a few months.  
> writer's block is absolute hell is all I'm going to say.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy stuff like this check out my book called "Pokemon Group Chat"(It focuses on the main series anime, along with a combination of the games in some part) it's more plot-heavy in the beginning but trust me after the first few chapters its stops, and if you end up going check it out leave a comment over there and tell me what you think!

**Ocean Queen & Obstagoon **

**Obstagoon:** so your fucking the farm boy?

 **Ocean Queen:** what

no!

what would make you think that?!

 **Obstagoon:** i mean no one calls someone their little bitch for no reason

unless its in sex or they're like friends with benefits

and with milo i really doubt he'd do either so ya'll dating or what?

 **Ocean Queen:** maybe

but you cant tell anyone especially sony!

 **Obstagoon:** the farm boy and the model who would have thought

 **Ocean Queen:** sounds like the plot to some crappy romance movie or novel

 **Obstagoon:** fuck i could make millions off that idea

hold on i need to pitch my idea to some writer or movie maker and make millions from soccer moms who have nothing to do with their free time

 **Ocean Queen:** fuck yeah pitch that idea make some money honey

 **Obstagoon:** anyway mind explaining how the hell you and milo came to be?

 **Ocean Queen:** emotions

 **Obstagoon:** emotions?...

 **Ocean Queen:** just pure emotions, nothing else nothing much

also( youdidn hear this from me) he was gonna resign and i managed to convince him otherwise which im so thankfully i managed to do

 **Obstagoon:** well we had the same idea but only one of us acted on it

or did we?

jk jk im the only one who quit

or am i?

okay this is getting stupidly repaptive im gonna stop

 **Ocean Queen:** you should tell milo you found out yourself

 **Obstagoon:** shouldn't you?

 **Ocean Queen:** yeah but i dont want him to think that i told you

ty so much

 **Obstagoon:** no prob

**Obstagoon & Country Boy**

**Obstagoon:** so you and nessa are dating?

or at least fucking or being friends with benefits but when it comes to you i really doubt t that

 **Country Boy:** what

 **Obstagoon:** are yo and nessa fucking or no?

 **Country Boy:** i dont know wot yer talking about

 **Obstagoon:** yes you do

why else would you let someone call you a little bitch if you arent in some relationship?

 **Country Boy:** were just really close

 **Obstagoon:** fucking close?

 **Country Boy:** no

f r i e n d close

 **Obstagoon:** thats not what she told me

 **Country Boy:** she told you tha

 **Obstagoon:** how to delete messages

 **Country Boy:** be i gotta go do something

 **Obstagoon:** oh shit

**Ocean Queen & Farm Babe**

**Farm Babe:** whyyyy????

 **Ocean Queen:** wot

 **Farm Babe:** why'd you tell piers

 **Ocean Queen:** he already knew there was no point lying to him! :p

 **Farm Babe:** yes there is,,

 **Ocean Queen:** bby

sweet sunshine child

love of my life

c h i l l

 **Farm Babe:** no

your flattery wont work on me this time

 **Ocean Queen:** 'this time'

then it'll work another time

 **Farm Babe:** not if there IS another time

please tell me you didnt tell him about how we got together

 **Ocean Queen:** sorry

 **Farm Babe:** I know you trust piers cause out of all people he probably won't tell anyone but still

you cant do things like that without my permission.

we need to agree on these things

 **Ocean Queen:** true true

yeah sorry about that. besides its piers he could care less besides we got some bigger problems

 **Farm Babe:** oh no

 **Ocean Queen:** yeah sonia is curious

 **Farm Babe:** i dont see the big deal?

as your best friends shouldn't she be curious?

 **Ocean Queen:** yeah but she thinks im into raihan

im not

 **Farm Babe:** gosh darnit

**chaotic vibes**

**champion:** oKAY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE ON THIS REMOTE ISLAND THAT I

I REPEAT **_I_**

WAS SUPPOSED TO USE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU LOT

STOP COMING HERE

 **mary:** well damn

rude

i came here cause hop came here

 **hopscotch:** i came here because sonia went to the other island and is planning to go there like right now

i went there for research i have a valid reason

dont @ me

 **champion:** you are excused hop along with you mary even bede but al of you arent!

let me had a break!

 **spikemuth:** shut up hetero

 **ex-champion:** i wonder what sensei mustard is up too

 **champion:** I-

that was the most cringyest thing you've said so far

no wonder mary is becoming the new spikemuth gym leader

 **momlony:** well no need to be rude

although entirely called for

 **rock crusher** : i hate this fucking group chat

no wonder allister, kabu, and bea are never on here

 **ex-champion:** you hate this fucking *family

we are a family now

i am also the the new chairman of galar

 **spikemuth:** damn what the hell melony?!

 **mary:** I thought we weren't supposed to swear since there was children on this chat

 **galar karate:** im pretty sure melony's given up at this point

 **champion:** oH GODDAMNUIT ANYONE BUT LEON! he cant be the new chairman he's hopeless!

 **hopscotch:** Hey! thats my big bro your talking about

 **mary:** _@galar karate_ I don't blame her

 **champion** : sorry hop but your brothers a fucking idiot when it comes to anything involving directions and somewhat leading.

 **hopscotch:** eh fair enough

 **ex-champion:** asghfasfdasdfas

RUDE

* * *

"You're interested in Raihan aren't you Ness?"

"I, um..." She fidgeted with the end of her cardigan sweater, wrapping her finger around one of the loose threads in a repeated motion. The ginger-haired girl let out a huff of air, slightly nudging her shoulder.

"C'mon Ness, I don't blame you for being interested in him, you two would probably be good together,"

"Well, not exactly,"

"Then who are you interested in Ness,"

"Well, I'm not exactly interested in someone, I'm more like in a relationship with someone,"

"Really?! Oh- I'm so happy for you Ness! Who's the lucky man? Is it who I think it is?"

"No... Not _exactly,_ "

"Well then can you tell me who it is then?"

"Currently, only one person knows by pure chance and I wanna ask him before I tell you,"

"Ah, I can understand that, just tell me soon alright?"

"How about this, we celebrate my relationship over a couple of drinks in a day or two? And **_then_** , I'll tell you who I'm with if we agree on it but you can't tell anyone else,"

"Sure, but who's paying?"

"You since your so interested in my love life all of a sudden,"

**chaotic vibes**

**champion:** whats a rock that never changes its form?

 **dragon prince:** i dunno why are you asking us?

 **farm boy:** we've proven on many occasions were not the smartest chat

or at least some of us

 **hopscotch:** im thinking hard stone or everstone

 **champion:** these riddles are killing me

i hate them

 **ever burning:** most likely an everstone

 **dragon prince:** eeyyyyy! kabu's back nice of you to finally join us

 **ever burning:** if you need any more help with the riddles do not be afraid to contact me

_ever burning is offline_

**dragon prince:** and he's gone

 **rock crusher:** well that didn't last long.

 **champion:** it was an everstone _@ever burning_ thank you kabu

_the champion is offline_

**rock crusher:** well this is desolate

 **raging waves:** your just now figuring this out?

 **rock crusher:** shut up

* * *

**champion:** afsdgdghhhhhhhsa

yALL I JUST GOT PULLED INTO A LARGE TREE

hELP

 **prof:** YOU JUSTGOT PULLED INTO A TREE

 **champion:** YEHA THE DYNA TREE DEN

 **prof:** HOLY FUCK ARE YOU OKAY?

 **hopscotch:** AGAIN??  
  
 **ex-champion:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!

 **prof:** WHAT HE SAID

HAS THIS HAPPENED MULTIPLE TIMES?!

 **champion:** okay nvm we good

fought it and got a lot of berries

 **momlony:** im concerned 

**ever burning:** we all are

 **ex-champ:** ah the old days...

getting dragged into a tree by a literal bee or squirrel 

it was fun

 **dragon prince:** that does sound fun

alrigt send me the address im about to pull up and kidnapped 

**momlony:** why are you all like this?

 **dragon prince:** why not?

fun story to tell

 **rock crusher:** same here send the address i wanna do the same

 **raging waves:** ya'll disgust me

 **rock crusher:** good

 **raging waves:** ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this give me kudos and comment! If you like content like this, then go read my other book!


End file.
